


We don't bleed

by Mikaeru



Category: The Imitation Game
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan cerca di ricosturire Christopher come intelligenza artificiale umanoide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don't bleed

_“Christopher è morto, signor Turing.”_  
 _Attorno tutti i suoni si attutiscono. D’un tratto non ci sono più, si sono nascosti per rispetto. Tornate, suoni, tornate, non lasciatemi solo, non ora._  
 _“Non capisco.”, ed è vero, perché quelle parole una dietro l’altra non hanno senso, non l’avrebbero in nessuna lingua,in nessun tempo – l’avrebbero solo se dopo vi si aggiungesse_ E ora ti tocca morire, Alan _._  
 _“Sua madre l'ha fatto sapere stamattina. La famiglia era in vacanza, capisce.”_  
 _“Non capisco.”_  
 _“Un incidente. È scivolato da uno scoglio. Un tragico incidente.”_  
 _Ha capito che è stato un incidente, perché lo ripete? Lo fanno solo i criminali, ripetere più volte i fatti per essere sicuri di essere puliti agli occhi e alle orecchie degli altri. Perché ripete due volte che è stato un incidente?_  
 _“Mi ha chiamato solo per questo?”_  
 _“Mi è stato riferito che foste molto amici.”_  
 _“Le è stato riferito male. Lo conoscevo a malapena. Posso andare, signor Preside?”_

Si sveglia con questa tristezza in bocca, così fisica e pesante che non riesce a parlare per un quarto d’ora. Si tiene una mano sul petto come se aspettasse un attacco di cuore che non arriva. Guarda il soffitto cercando di regolarizzare il respiro. La stanza è buia, il letto è freddo; non ha aperto gli scuri prima di andare a dormire, e quei pochi raggi sfilacciati e polverosi che penetrano non sono sufficienti neppure a dare un’idea di luce. Si gira, trovando una persona che per un attimo non riconosce, ma che ricorda dopo due battiti di ciglia; si chiama Rupert, trentacinque anni, occhi color nocciola, sorriso bianco, mani grandi e ruvide, forse un lavoro manuale, forse solo la pelle molto secca. È rimasto a dormire perché era troppo stanco per camminare fino a casa, così ha detto; e Alan ha dovuto soccombere, anche se detesta condividere i propri spazi – ma il divano era inagibile, pieno di fogli e matite e (quasi sicuramente) resti di cibo. (ma che non macchiavano i calcoli, le teorie, i dati; se c’erano, erano seppelliti in fondo, tra le pieghe dei cuscini) “Solo stanotte.”, ha sospirato, cambiando la federa del cuscino, e Rupert non ha fatto in tempo ad annuire che era già crollato.  
Ma ora è mattina (le sette e trenta, recita la vecchia sveglia antica, nero pesante, di cui intravede solo la punta delle lancette) e può riprendersi i propri spazi e i propri ritmi, le proprie abitudini, riappropriarsi del proprio guscio. Comincia a scuotere leggermente l’ospite, sussurra che deve uscire, perché è tardi. Ha dormito troppo – ed è vero nella sua logica delle cose, perché si sarebbe dovuto svegliare almeno un’ora fa; è più attivo prima dell’alba. Rupert si stiracchia inarcando la schiena, cerca un bacio che Alan rifiuta, scostandosi.  
“Vuoi un caffè?”, gli domanda con tono asciutto, distante, e l’ospite si limita ad un sonnolento cenno del capo. “Dovresti alzarti per prenderlo. Sto andando in cucina per farlo.”  
Rupert si presenta trentacinque minuti dopo coi capelli pettinati e un bel sorriso a cui Alan rimane indifferente; ieri sera sembrava più bello. Gli serve il caffè, mettendogli latte e zucchero di fianco. Riempie la propria tazza fino all’orlo e lo beve in due lunghe sorsate.  
“Stasera stacco alle sette.”, gli comunica Rupert, avvicinandosi a lui. Alan aggrotta la fronte, si allontana il meno possibile per essere educato ma quel tanto che basta per rendergli chiare le proprie intenzione. Sembra rimanerci male. “Non ti interessa?”, continua, perché un silenzio imbarazzato non sembra essere abbastanza esplicativo.  
“Non granché. Non è mio interesse rivederti.”  
“… oh. Beh, non ti sto chiedendo di metterci assieme, era solo per… okay, scusa. D’accordo. Finisco il caffè e vado.”  
Ed è esattamente quello che fa, senza che Alan lo guardi. Lava le due tazze, le mette ad asciugare. Ascolta il rumore delle gocce che cadono sul lavandino, gli piace che ci sia abbastanza silenzio attorno a lui perché sia possibile farlo. Accompagna Rupert alla porta, gli augura buon lavoro sempre per la stessa storia della basilare educazione umana, come gli ricorda sempre Joan.  
“Sono stato bene ieri sera.”, ritenta ancora una volta, fermo sull’uscio, sorridendogli – quel tipo di sorriso di chi sa che conquista in questo modo. “Tu no?”  
“Sì.”, risponde Alan secco, con le dita che fremono; deve tornare da Christopher, ci deve tornare adesso, perché non se n’è ancora andato? Deve prenderlo a calci? Deve essere più esplicito? Joan lo rimprovera sempre quando è troppo esplicito.  
“E non hai proprio intenzione di…?”  
“Sono molto occupato col lavoro.”  
“Che lavoro fai?”  
“Un lavoro.”  
“… capisco.”  
“No, non credo.”  
Si morde la lingua, e gli chiede scusa. Joan gli avrebbe dato un pizzicotto sulla mano.  
“Niente, niente. Ci vediamo in giro, allora. Buon lavoro.”  
“Anche a te.”  
Chiude la porta ancora prima di finire di parlare. Inspira profondamente, va in bagno a lavarsi. Mette a lavare gli asciugamani usati dall’ospite e si infila sotto la doccia. Sarà una lunga giornata.

Arriva al bar alle nove e un quarto, mezz’ora dopo l’orario stabilito, e tutti si congratulano con lui per aver dimezzato di quasi venti minuti il suo solito ritardo. Appoggia la birra sul tavolo, scusandosi.  
“Niente, niente, siamo abituati ormai. Chissà come avrai passato la giornata, eh, Alan…”  
“Su Christopher, come al solito, dovresti saperlo, Hugh.”  
“Alan, tesoro, Hugh ti stava prendendo in giro, intendeva insinuare che tu abbia passato la giornata con il ragazzo che ti sei portato a casa ieri.”  
“No, l’ho mandato via stamattina. E siamo stati da me solo perché era più vicino.”  
“Immagino non ti sia fatto dare il numero di cellulare né niente…”  
“No, non mi piaceva.”  
“Non lo conosci nemmeno, non ci hai praticamente parlato, cosa ne sai?”  
“A pelle, Joan.”  
“Uno scienziato del tuo calibro che mi parla di sensazioni a pelle…”  
“Come se fossi il solo a farlo, Hugh.”  
“Quel povero ragazzo, ti ha visto ed è completamente partito.”  
“Beh…”  
“Sì, lo so, non ti interessava. Non ti interessa mai nessuno, Alan. Dovresti cercare di… non so, ampliare un po’ i tuoi orizzonti.”  
“No, non credo.”  
“Dovresti.”  
“No, non credo.”  
Joan sospira, prende una mano di Alan per accarezzargliela piano, lentamente, sfregando le nocche col pollice.  
“Hugh, lascialo stare. Lasciamoci stare, siamo stanchi, è venerdì sera, rilassiamoci.”  
“Perché non glielo dici tu che è assurdo, Joan? Magari a te dà retta.”  
“No, non credo.”, borbotta lei imitando la voce profonda di Alan, che accenna un sorriso.  
“Dico solo che non ha senso che bruci in questo modo ogni occasione. E solo perché nessuno è in grado di competere con i morti. Sono tutti sempre troppo o troppo poco, al confronto.”  
Alan si stringe i pantaloni sulla gamba. “Non tirare in ballo Christopher.”  
“Non ho parlato di Christopher, ho solo –”  
“Certo che parlavi di Christopher.”  
“Hugh, per piacere.”  
“Perché sei sempre dalla sua parte?”  
“Perché sei sempre così inopportuno? Alan, Hugh non intendeva –”  
“So perfettamente quello che intendeva. Nessuno di voi crede che Christopher funzionerà.”  
Un nervosismo crepitante si fa spazio nella sua voce, non riesce ad alzare lo sguardo dal pavimento – è pulito, lucido, tanto che riesce ad osservare i contorni sfocati del proprio viso.  
“Sai benissimo che non è così, Alan.”, interviene Peter, avvicinandosi ad Alan con la sedia, “Noi crediamo in Christopher e crediamo in te. Hugh è solo preoccupato.”  
“Di cosa? Mi basterà Christopher per tutta la vita. Se credete che funzionerà, non dovreste preoccuparvi che io possa… rimanere solo.”  
“Sì, ma fra quanto accadrà, Alan? Ci lavori da dieci anni, e ancora non funziona. Non voglio vederti invecchiare da solo.”  
“Non accadrà.”  
“E se accadesse? Non sei Dio, anche se ti piace giocare ad esserlo. Io non metto in dubbio che funzionerà, metto in dubbio i tempi. Non voglio vederti sprecare ogni occasione in attesa di quel giorno. Non abbiamo una data e non l’avremo per lungo tempo, Alan, dico solo questo.”  
“Se non ti conoscessi, e non conoscessi il tuo irresolubile amore per le donne…”  
“Mi sto solo comportando da amico, Peter, smettila.”  
“Sì, sì, iniziano tutte così le grandi storie d’amore…”  
Hugh appallottola un fazzoletto e glielo tira in fronte, e Peter ricambia. Hugh si alza in piedi per aumentare la propria capacità e forza di tiro, ma Joan interviene prima che si scateni la terza guerra mondiale. “Se si sapesse che due tra i più importanti studiosi di intelligenza artificiale passano il loro tempo libero con battaglie di palline di carta…”  
“Ehi, ognuno ha i propri hobby.”, replica Hugh piccato, ma più offeso dalla battaglia abortita in partenza, “Avresti preferito che fossimo appassionati di moto o di auto da corsa? Almeno così non rischiamo di morire.”  
“Hai ragione, effettivamente.”  
“Lo so.”, sorride Hugh, sedendosi di nuovo. Guarda Peter che gli rimanga un sorriso da adolescente. “Alan, ci sono stati progressi, oggi?”  
Alan lo guarda con espressione diffidente, come un animale selvatico poco abituato all’uomo. “Ti importa davvero?”  
Hugh sbuffa, lanciandogli una pallina di carta minuscola contro lo zigomo. “Ti riempirei di sberle. Come se fossi l’unico interessato a questo progetto. Ogni tanto potresti farci la grazia di venire in laboratorio, gli altri sentono la tua mancanza.”  
“Non è vero.”  
“Sì, lo so, però era divertente guardarti.”  
“Guardarmi?”  
“Sì, sai, guardare un animale che cerca di adattarsi in un habitat non suo.”  
“Come tu possa avere tanto successo con le donne è un mistero.”  
“Joan, gli insegni tu a rispondere in questo modo?”, replica Hugh aprendo la bocca in un’espressione scandalizzata, “L’Alan che conosco io non saprebbe neppure da dove iniziare per dire una cosa del genere.”  
“Ha imparato tutto da solo. Non è carino?”, e gli stringe le guance come una vecchia zia.  
“No, non lo è, ridammi il vecchio Alan. Comunque non hai risposto alla domanda.”  
“Ci sarà un motivo.”  
“Che sei insopportabile, ecco il motivo. È un po’ che non fai progressi.”  
La solita sincerità di Hugh, dopo il discorso di prima, sembra stonare, incidere di più la pelle già ferita. L’aria attorno a loro si fa più pesante. Hugh butta giù un sorso di birra che sta diventando tiepida, e ne ordina un’altra. Ne ordina una anche per Alan, che lo guarda torvo.  
“Piantala. Non ti sto accusando di nulla. È come quando cominci a girovagare per tutta l’Italia in Assassin’s Creed per finire tutte le mini missioni e giri per trovare i forzieri, stai lì per ore a girare in quello che ti sembra il nulla ma ogni forziere che trovi è una piccola vittoria e un passo verso la perfezione.”  
“… che razza di paragone è?”  
“Un paragone perfettamente calzante di cui capireste l’accuratezza se mai aveste giocato ad Assassin’s Creed. Sarà il primo regalo che farò a Christopher, una Playstation.”  
Ecco, questo gli piace. Gli piace come Hugh riesca a risollevarsi e a tramutare le conversazioni spiacevoli in conviviali in meno di trenta secondi. _Il primo regalo che farà a Christopher_ , parlando ad Alan come se fosse una madre in attesa. Pensa che forse è l’immagine più vicina alla situazione attuale. Si chiede se non sarà strano considerarsi il padre di Christopher, e poi si rende conto che lo sarà, perché di Christopher vorrà essere tutto fuorché padre, e al contempo lo sarà. Non gliela spiegherà così, saprà di essere nato grazie a lui ma la spiegazione non si spingerà più in là, anche se sicuramente se ne sarebbe reso conto da solo – se non lo farà significherà che l’esperimento è fallito, e dovrà ricominciare da capo.  
Sarà una situazione complicata. Ma è come dice sempre Joan, a chi piacciono le cose semplici?  
“Non credo che la Playstation sarà divertente per Christopher.”  
“Spero proprio di sì, altrimenti ti toccherà ricominciare.”  
“Baserai la buona riuscita del tutto sulla sua capacità di apprezzare i videogiochi?”  
“Su cos’altro puoi basare la buona riuscita dell’essere umano? Sulla sua capacità di apprezzare i divertimenti.”  
“Così sembra che siamo una razza degna di vivere sulla Terra.”  
“Hai ragione, troppo affrettato. Ci baserò solo Christopher.”  
Sorride, sollevato, quando finalmente riesce finalmente a far ridere Alan.  
“Speriamo che superi l’esame, allora.”, sorride a sua volta, e fa tintinnare il bicchiere contro quello di Hugh, a suggellare la tregua.

Appoggia le chiavi sul piattino in ingresso, si toglie il cappotto con un sospiro. Accende la luce e rimane un attimo ad osservare la casa, un disastro apocalittico di cacciaviti, fogli, latte di cibo in scatola lasciate su mobili a cui non appartengono  - può vedere formarsi sul legno cerchi umidi che non verranno mai via –  e pezzi di Christopher abbandonati per strada ma che non ha cuore di buttare via; sono le sue falangi, le rotule, pezzi di polmone difettosi, ma in un qualche modo fanno parte di lui, e non vuole gettare nulla che una volta ha fatto parte di Christopher. Raggiunge la sua stanza, la più grande della casa, che ora appare quasi claustrofobica. Si piega per raccogliere un mucchio di fogli che ha buttato all’aria prima di uscire, urlando. Può sentire il riverbero della frustrazione che gli si increspa contro le braccia, l’odore salato delle lacrime e del sudore. Passa la lingua sul buco fresco che si è procurato sul labbro quando se l’è morso. Appoggia il plico sul vecchio tavolo di legno scheggiato, ricoperto di calcoli che ha inciso con un taglierino quando non trovava né penna né carta.  
“Funzionerai. Ti prometto che funzionerai. Dovessi morire per farti vivere, funzionerai, Christopher.”

“Non è che me lo sia completamente immaginato, Christopher.”  
Joan alza lo sguardo dalla tazza di the che tiene con entrambe le mani per riscaldarsi, perché il sangue torni a circolare fino alle punte quasi violacee. Alan sta lavando i piatti, mettendo ordinatamente in fila i bicchieri sullo scolapiatti alla stessa identica distanza l’uno dall’altro. “Alan, devi rendermi partecipe di tutto il discorso, se vuoi che comprenda quello che stai dicendo. Già normalmente è difficile starti dietro…”  
“La faccia di Christopher. Non me la sono inventata completamente.”  
Soffia sulla tazza, più per abitudine. Butta giù un lungo sorso. “Lo so, Alan.”  
“È solo che è… bello.”, replica con voce quasi timida, con una semplicità che Joan non immagina essergli mai stata propria, neppure da bambino. Davvero bello. Non vorrei che pensaste che lo sia solo perché l’ho idealizzato, o cose del genere.”  
“Da quando ti interessa il nostro parere?”  
Si stringe nelle spalle.  
“Non penseremo male di te o Christopher per una cosa del genere.”  
Alan tira su col naso, ha di nuovo il raffreddore. Rimane sveglio fino all’alba, dorme una manciata di ore, contabili su una sola mano, e poi si rimette al lavoro. Joan vorrebbe si prendesse più cura di se stesso, ma sa benissimo che non lo farà. Il suo corpo non ha importanza. Al contrario di quello di Christopher, pare. Non l’ha ancora mostrato a nessuno, e non lo farà fino a quando non sarà del tutto completo – fino a quando non avrà superato l’adolescenza, dice sempre Hugh, fino a quando non sarà in grado di pensare da solo.  
“Era così, tanto per dire.”  
“Non vedo l’ora di vederlo.”  
Le rivolge un sorriso timido, increspato di insicurezze – quella parte di Alan che può vedere solo lei, grazie al privilegio di averlo amato una volta alla maniera del mondo, di amarlo per sempre alla loro maniera. “Non vedo l’ora di farvelo vedere. Di farlo vedere a te.”  
Le si siede accanto – per la precisione crolla, pezzetti di lui che rotolano ai loro piedi come pietre. “Non riesco a capire dove sbaglio, cos’è quel passo minuscolo che mi manca di fare. Perché lo so che sono a tanto così, Joan, davvero a tanto così – a tanto così.”, inspira drammaticamente, appoggiando la testa sulle braccia conserte. Joan gli passa una mano tra i capelli. “Si muove così bene che sembra” si ferma un attimo “di carne e ossa, non circuiti. Ma c’è solo quello. Gli esseri umani – noi, noi non siamo altro che calcoli, matematica, biologia pura e semplice, siamo originali per forse i primi due anni di vita, e poi siamo reazioni uguali e contrarie, dovrebbe essere semplice sintetizzarci in un paio di operazioni – e l’ho fatto, praticamente l’ho fatto, Christopher impara con una rapidità sorprendente, ancora più velocemente di tutte le intelligenze artificiali che abbiamo creato finora.”  
“Oh? Davvero?”  
“Sì!”, e si illumina a festa, un’intera città natalizia risplende sul suo viso, “In due mesi ha immagazzinato tutta la storia mondiale, parla francese, tedesco, latino, però non sa riconoscere se sono triste o felice.”  
“Quello è difficile anche per noi.”  
Sbuffa, mentre lei ride. Gli preme un dito in mezzo alle sopracciglia aggrottate. “Hai bisogno di una vacanza.”  
“Proprio tu me lo dici? Quand’è l’ultima volta che ne hai fatta una?”  
“Io non rischio di perdere la testa nel mio lavoro.”  
“Ah-ha.”  
“Io ho quel minimo di distacco che mi permette di rimanere sana di mente. Tu no.”  
“Non mi posso permettere di staccare, Joan, e lo sai.”, abbaia con voce stanca, tirata all’inverosimile; sembra pergamena, vicinissima a strapparsi. Joan sbuffa.  
“Lo so. Non te la prendere con me.”  
“Non me la sto prendendo con te, è che –”  
“Sei stanco. Lo so che sei stanco. Per questo ti dico – ti diciamo – che dovresti prenderti una vacanza. Christopher non si muoverà da qui, purtroppo e per fortuna. Una settimana, dieci giorni, Alan. Impazzirai.”  
“Non posso, devo continuare a lavorarci, Joan, non posso fermarmi, se mi fermo non mi muovo più.”  
Sospira. Appoggia anche lei la testa sulle braccia, appoggia la fronte a quella di Alan. Odora di pulito. Ha voglia di abbracciarlo, gli fa così tenerezza – e questo rivela di lei più di quanto non creda.  
“Non ti convincerò mai, vero?”  
Lui le sorride, perché sa che non ci sarà altra risposta che le andrà bene.  
“Posso almeno tentarti con qualche ora di sonno?”, e sbadiglia, come se lo avesse deciso. Alan sbadiglia a sua volta, incolpando però i neuroni specchio. “Sì, sì, hai ragione. Andiamo a letto, dai.”  
La segue sbuffando perché deve soffrire ogni piccola vittoria.

Sa che non può essere nessun altro che Christopher, quell’uomo alto e bello che cammina verso di lui, tendendo le braccia. Sente il sangue rimbombare nelle orecchie, lo sente scorrere più rapidamente. Gli va incontro fino a quando non è abbastanza vicino per abbracciarlo, e quando allunga le braccia per stringerlo esse gli passano attraverso, per poi scomparire in una nuvola di fumo colorato, che sfuma nel grigio e poi nel nero e poi nell’invisibile.  
Si sveglia triste, con un groppo alla gola che sembra una piovra, con un centinaio di tentacoli che stringono con forza. Ha la sensazione di soffocare – no, di affogare, di precipitare nelle profondità marine della propria angoscia. Si siede sul letto, poi appoggia i piedi per terra, sibilando per il freddo. Si trascina lentamente verso la stanza di Christopher, che naturalmente è ancora lì, fermo, immobile.  
“Alan, torna a letto.”, biascica Joan dietro di lui, forse dopo un anno e mezzo che è lì ad osservare gli occhi di vetro di Christopher. Sbadiglia, le scrocchia la mascella. C’è un fruscio attorno a lei, si deve essere messa la coperta prima di seguirlo. Ha il sonno leggero, sottile come foglie; si dev’essere svegliata quando lui si è alzato. “Non hai dormito nemmeno due ore...”  
“Non credo di riuscirci più.”  
“Vieni almeno a sdraiarti un po’? Fammi compagnia fino a quando non mi addormento io.”  
Rimane fermo lì, immobile. Aspetta che Christopher si muova senza averlo acceso, come un bambino che si sveglia improvvisamente. Lo abbraccia, il gelo del suo corpo lo punge. Gli pizzicano gli occhi, ma cerca di non piangere. Joan lo prende per la vita, lo trascina via con forza. È quello il suo compito, tenerlo sulla retta via, in piedi.  
“Almeno provaci, prima di dire che non ci riesci. Ti sembra che io debba dirti queste cose da vecchia mamma? Cosa mi costringi a fare, Alan Turing.”  
Alan, in un momento imprecisato tra le quattro e le sei del mattino, le si stringe contro, accartocciandosi. Si addormenta appena si riassume in se stesso per occupare meno spazio possibile, col cuore che batte troppo veloce.

La routine è sempre quella: sveglia, colazione, doccia. Stanza di Christopher, accendere Christopher, parlare con Christopher, prendere appunti su Christopher, tentare di perfezionare Christopher, fallire Christopher.

“Quando è scoppiata la seconda guerra mondiale?”  
“Nel 1939.”  
“Com’è morto Socrate?”  
“Tramite l’assunzione di cicuta.”  
“Qual è il nome latino della cicuta?”  
“Conium maculatum.”  
“Com’è il tempo fuori?”  
“Nuvoloso.”  
“Qual è la morale di Cappuccetto Rosso?”  
“Non fidarsi mai degli sconosciuti.”  
“Cos’è una morale?”  
“Un insegnamento solitamente inserito nelle fiabe, nelle favole, nei racconti perché possa venire meglio assorbito.”  
“Chi disse ‘Il cielo stellato sopra di me, la legge morale dentro di me’?”  
“Immanuel Kant nel testo La critica della ragion pratica, in tedesco Kritik der praktischen Vernunft, 1788.”  
“Sei felice, Christopher?”  
“Non posso rispondere a questa domanda, non ho sufficienti informazioni. Riformulare la domanda.”  
“Spegniti, Christopher.”

Sta urlando così forte che ha paura che gli si spacchi la gola. No, forse sarebbe un bene che gli si spaccasse. Morire lì, piano piano, col corpo che si apre un po’ alla volta come un fiore, davanti a tutti i suoi esperimenti falliti, davanti alle sue idee idiote che lo guarderanno con pietà, per poi guardarsi a vicenda, domandarsi cosa sono nate a fare, perché un uomo con la mente così ridotta ha osato ponderarle, renderle quasi reali per poi farle evaporare a quel modo; non sono neppure fantasmi, perché non hanno avuto un attimo di vita reale.  
I muri gli tremano attorno, minacciano di cedere da un momento all’altro, e forse sarebbe questa la morte migliore, schiacciato e polverizzato come un moscerino. Arraffa ciotole, piatti, bicchieri, li scaraventa tutti contro il muro, il pavimento è un campo minato in cui cammina con rabbia, conficcandosi cocci taglienti sotto i piedi. Cade a terra sulle mani, schegge sotto pelle che vorrebbe ficcarsi negli occhi.  
“Perché non funzioni? Perché? Dove sbaglio, dove cazzo sbaglio?! Com’è possibile che dopo tutti questi anni ancora non abbia capito come diavolo farti funzionare? Perché?! Perché?! Perché non sono abbastanza intelligente, perché non ci sono ancora arrivato?! Perché non vivi?!”  
Prende uno dei cocci più grossi e gli si avvicina con furia con tutta l’intenzione di accoltellarlo al petto. Si ferma a pochi millimetri e scoppia a piangere apertamente come un bambino, coi singhiozzi che lo percuotono, e d’un tratto si rende conto di sanguinare ovunque. Si guarda un attimo attorno, e il suo appartamento sembra la scena di un crimine. La nuova ondata di pianto è più silenziosa, gli brucia gli occhi come fiammiferi. Dovrebbe chiamare Joan, ma non vuole farla preoccupare, e non vuole le sue occhiate di compatimento, non vuole la pietà di nessuno.  
Chiama Hugh.  
“Sì?”  
“Puoi venire a casa mia? Solo un attimo.”  
“Alan, sono le tre di pomeriggio, è mercoledì, come faccio a venire a casa tua?”  
“Per favore.”  
Lo sente sospirare. “Meglio per te che sia grave. Spero almeno tu stia quasi per morire.”  
Quando gli va ad aprire, Hugh spalanca gli occhi. “… okay, non dicevo davvero. Cosa diavolo hai fatto?! Sei fuori di testa?”  
Gli afferra un polso con l’intenzione di trascinarlo in qualche stanza, ma poi si rende conto dello stato del pavimento. Lo lascia andare con un grugnito. A sinistra dell’ingresso, nello sgabuzzino, afferra una scopa, e comincia a spazzare per terra velocemente, con gesti stizzosi.  
“Christopher non funziona.”  
“E per questo devi reagire così? Pensi che a Christopher possa essere utile? Alan…”  
“Lo so che non – io –”  
Comincia a respirare più velocemente, troppo velocemente. Hugh ha disegnato un sentiero percorribile in mezzo alle macerie e adesso prende Alan per la manica della camicia e lo porta in bagno, dove comincia a disinfettargli le mani ferite.  
“Calmati, Alan, calmati.”, gli dice con voce gentile, quasi soffice. “Concentrati sul dolore dell’alcool. Ecco, così, non ti ho neppure detto che non avrebbe fatto male. Non devi trattarti così. Non funzionerà da un giorno all’altro perché ti sei massacrato, non vanno così le cose. Calmati, inspira, inspira lentamente. Così, bravo. Inspira, espira. Concentrati sul tuo respiro. Alan, hai creato l’intelligenza artificiale più raffinata che il mondo abbia mai visto. Hai ventisette anni e sei la persona più intelligente attualmente in vita. E per fortuna che stai avendo un attacco di panico così non puoi rompere le palle su Einstein e il resto. Ha ragione Joan, hai bisogno di una vacanza. Ce ne prendiamo una in gruppo, mh? Io, te, Joan e Peter. In qualche posto col sole, che qui a Londra comincio ad invecchiare e non ho nemmeno trent’anni. Andiamo in Europa. In Italia. Hai bisogno di staccare, Alan, hai davvero bisogno di farlo, a costo di portartici in spalla.”  
“No.”  
“Riesci a parlare sempre e solo per dire no, eh?”  
“Non posso. Non ho tempo. Non voglio.”  
“Dai sempre la stessa risposta, Alan, hai bisogno di spaccarti del tutto per darci retta?”  
“Non ve l’ho mai data.”  
“E infatti sei esploso.”  
“Ma sono a tanto così, Hugh, _a tanto così_ , come posso mollare adesso?”  
Hugh apre la bocca per replicare, ma la chiude subito, inghiotte – probabilmente qualcosa di solido come l’irritazione e la rabbia –  e lo guarda. “Come vuoi, Alan. Alza i piedi, devo disinfettarli.”  
Joan avrebbe continuato, avrebbe insistito. Ringrazia di aver chiamato Hugh.  
Non si offre di rimanere a dormire, e Alan è contento un’altra volta. Non ha voglia di compagnia, anche se sente di averne bisogno. Fuori sono le sei di pomeriggio, dentro casa chissà. Le tre del mattino di agosto? Le undici di notte di dicembre? Il tempo ha sempre avuto il vizio di passare mentre lui non guardava, sin da piccolo. Si chiudeva in casa e dopo una giornata l’inverno era finito del tutto – neppure un granello di neve sulle strade, neppure una foglia cristallizzata dalla brina – e la primavera lo salutava rimproverandolo, perché non l’aveva accolta come si doveva. E così l’estate, e così l’autunno, e così ancora l’inverno, il tempo se la prendeva con lui perché non se lo godeva. Ma non conta – i giorni che passano non conta, lui non divide in tempo in qualcosa di così futile e umano come i giorni, le ore, ma solo in successi. Sono gli unici che hanno un motivo per essere contati, come i fallimenti. Va a dormire per evitare di spaccare qualcos’altro e ridursi a chiamare di nuovo Hugh. (perché lo farebbe, e da qualche parte una voce sussurra più volte che è questa sua umanità molle, indesiderata, ciò che lo fa fallire.)

Riapre gli occhi quando è ancora buio. Gli scuri aperti gli lasciano vedere la luce della luna, limpida come latte. Si stiracchia e prima di rendersene conto è da Christopher. Tutt’attorno pagine di appunti, matite spezzate, biro spaccate a metà che hanno macchiato il pavimento. Si domanda se possa leccare abbastanza inchiostro da avvelenarsi. Forse ha davvero bisogno di una vacanza, ma se ne concederà una solo quando se lo meriterà – quando Christopher funzionerà o quando starà abbastanza male da non riuscire ad alzarsi dal letto.  
“Usciamo un attimo.”, sospira a Christopher, accendendolo. Per strada gli tiene una mano attorno al braccio, come compagni d’avventura. La periferia di Londra è caotica e rumorosa, dall’odore forte, di palazzi sbeccati ed esseri umani patetici, meravigliosi, attraenti, disgustosi. L’unico luogo in cui rifugiarsi, in cui diventare anonimo. Vede maschi e femmine girarsi verso Christopher, ammirarne i lineamenti precisi, l’espressione dura e immobile, l’altezza.  
Alan non parla, e quindi Christopher non parla. Ha freddo, sa che Christopher non lo sente. Lo prende per mano e sembra che lo abbia appena tirato fuori dal congelatore. Si siede su una panchina, e quando se ne rende conto ha paura che non si tirerà più su. Tutto il peso del mondo gli si riversa sulle spalle. Non camminerà più. Sente Christopher accanto a lui, vorrebbe piangergli sul petto, farsi consolare, ma sa che deve arrendersi al fatto che quello non sarà mai davvero Christopher, ma un bambolotto col suo nome, una proiezione futura del suo viso e del suo corpo. Si piega a piangere tra le proprie mani, singhiozzi che di nuovo lo scuotono a poche ore di distanza dagli altri. Christopher non si muove.  
“Cosa succede?”  
“Nulla che capiresti.”  
“Sei triste.”  
“Perché vedi le lacrime.”  
“Sì.”  
“Non puoi capire, Christopher.”  
“Io capisco.”  
“Capisci solo quello che ti permetto di capire, non fai nient’altro. Non puoi fare nient’altro.”  
“Io capisco.”  
“No, non capisci.”  
“Io capisco.”  
Non ribatte. Piega le gambe sulla panchina, si abbraccia le ginocchia e ci appoggia la testa. Trascorre metà della sua vita in quella posizione. Quando alza gli occhi il mondo non è cambiato di una virgola, purtroppo. Lui è ancora lì, troppo giovane e troppo vecchio, la luna è ancora alta in cielo, non è caduta sulla Terra provocando un cratere da parte a parte. Christopher lo guarda con occhi belli ma vitrei.  
“Mi dispiace, ti ho deluso.”, dice Alan ad un soggetto ignoto sorridendo di un sorriso ferito, sanguinante. Christopher non capisce. Ovviamente non capisce.

Sta lavorando sulla sua schiena. È lì che gli ha messo il pannello di comando, un omaggio sciocco a Super Vicky, che da bambino guardava ossessivamente, registrando tutte le puntate e distruggendo le vhs ripetendo e ripetendo le puntate. Ricorda giornate passate a rimetterlo in scena con pochi e selezionati amici. Gli viene da ridere a pensare a Super Vicky paragonata a Christopher. Forse gli dovrebbe insegnare a fare le pulizie in casa. Joan non lo rimprovererebbe tutte le volte.  
“Chi ha scritto _La divina commedia_?”  
“Dante Alighieri.”  
“Chi ha scritto _I promessi sposi_?”  
“Alessandro Manzoni.”  
“Sono felice o triste?”  
“Non posso rispondere a questa domanda, non ho sufficienti informazioni. Riformulare la domanda.”  
Sospira, lasciando cadere la fronte sulla schiena, e si fa male. Rimarrà il livido.

D’un tratto, mentre è girato da un’altra parte, un giorno qualunque è il suo compleanno, e Joan suona il campanello a mezzanotte e un minuto, seguita da Peter e Hugh. Il buio ha un piccolo strappo a forma di candeline.  
“… qualcuno compie gli anni?”, domanda sbattendo le palpebre, con una vaga irritazione che comincia a solidificarsi ad ogni secondo – perché interromperlo per _festeggiare un compleanno_?  
“… tu, Alan.”  
“… oh. … e quanti anni compio?”  
“Ventotto, stronzo di un genio.”  
“Ti ricordo che Einstein –”  
“Chi se ne fotte di Einstein. Facci entrare, su, sempre se c’è spazio.”  
“Sei sempre più cortese ed educato, Hugh.”  
“Per il nostro Alan questo ed altro. A proposito, come ti sei fatto quella botta che hai in fronte?”  
“Ah, niente, Christopher.”  
“L’esperimento è riuscito e ti ha preso a pugni?”  
“No.”  
“Peccato. Lo fai mangiare con noi?”, domanda Hugh con tono casuale, come un’affermazione del tempo che passa, mentre appende la giacca, assieme a quelle di Joan e Peter.  
“… Christopher?”  
Hugh sorride come se non gli avesse chiesto nulla di strano. Peter e Joan lo guardano con la stessa espressione perduta di Alan. “Perché no?”  
“Perché dovrebbe?”  
“Sono curioso di vederlo. Penso di meritarmi di vedere mio nipote quando sopporto suo padre da anni.”  
Sbuffano una risata, e Alan si fa nervoso. “Non può mangiare.”  
“Lo so, era per dire. Lo voglio al tavolo con noi, ne parli da millenni e sono curioso – e non sono l’unico, comunque. Di solito sei così orgoglioso di quello che fai… su, su, vogliamo vedere la tua opera di punta, maestro.”  
“Dai?” “Per favore?”, fecero Joan e Peter in coda. Joan attraversa il corridoio per appoggiare la torta sul primo spazio disponibile sul tavolo della cucina. Sospira di frustrazione.  
Alan deglutisce, si morde le labbra. “D’accordo.”, soffia piano, come se avesse paura di essere sentito.  
Va in camera di Christopher, lo accende, lo prende per mano. È gelido e per un attimo, quando apre gli occhi, se ne preoccupa.  
In sala sono tutti in piedi ad aspettare, accesi di curiosità, trepidanti. Quando Christopher entra spalancano la bocca come se non avessero mai visto un androide di aspetto umano.  
“È bellissimo.”, afferma Hugh in tono limpido, sincero. “È perfetto. È incredibile, hai fatto tutto da solo il lavoro di un team. Quanto ti odio, Turing.”  
Peter gli si avvicina per osservarlo meglio. Gli accarezza la pelle del braccio, “Sembra umana, che senso.”, si alza sulle punte per guardarlo negli occhi. “Perché è così alto?”  
“Entrambi i suoi genitori erano alti, e da piccolo mi ha sempre superato di mezza testa.”  
“Il viso è perfetto.”, dice Joan, che gli fa un giro attorno. “È davvero perfetto.”  
“Christopher,” sorride Alan, “questi sono Joan, Peter e Hugh.”, e li indica quando li nomina.  
“Buonasera, Joan. Buonasera, Peter. Buonasera, Hugh. Quella cravatta è orrenda, Hugh.”  
Christopher non batte ciglio, e nessuno parla. Hugh lo guarda per un attimo, e poi scoppia a ridere fino a quando non gli vengono le lacrime agli occhi.  
“… se non glielo hai insegnato tu per essere simpatico, Alan, il suo primo pensiero libero è stato un insulto a me. Si vede proprio che è tuo figlio. Nato il tuo stesso giorno, fra l’altro.”  
“Non gliel’ho insegnato io…”, boccheggia Alan, cercando l’ossigeno che gli è scappato dai polmoni, come il sangue dal corpo. Guarda Christopher, che non ha mutato espressione (farà anche quello, a breve? Sorriderà, piangerà, riderà? E che risata avrà?), e comincia a piangere come un bambino, con la stessa forza, intensità, mancanza di vergogna. Singhiozza e non cade a terra perché Joan e Peter lo stanno abbracciando.  
“Ho fatto bene a comprare la Playstation la settimana scorsa in saldo.”, afferma Hugh, facendoli ridere.

Lo portano in laboratorio il giorno dopo, al mattino presto, per farlo vedere al team con cui Alan ha lavorato fino a sedici mesi prima. Christopher riconosce la sorpresa dalle loro espressioni, l’invidia di alcuni, parla e indica con la sincerità di un bambino. (“Alan, su questo devi lavorarci, non possiamo farlo girare così.”)  
“Christopher è ancora un esperimento. Non è completo. Girerà un foglio in cui dichiarate che niente di quello che è accaduto qui oggi uscirà fuori da queste mura. Non possiamo rischiare che trapeli qualcosa, non a questo punto. Non sappiamo nulla sulla stabilità di Christopher, sulle sue reali capacità. Per quanto io possa essere riuscito a sintetizzare un cervello umano sono ancora all’oscuro delle sue potenzialità. Continuerò a lavorare da solo, tornerò quando avrò dati nuovi da fornirvi. Per ora, questo è quanto. Christopher è una realtà, e siamo sempre più vicini alla perfezione, ma non ci siamo ancora.”  
Escono accompagnati da uno scroscio di applausi, e Alan torna a commuoversi. Gli stringe la mano.

“Ogni giorno impara di più.”  
Alan brilla di luce propria, è un astro a cui tutti gli altri ruotano attorno. Non riesce a smettere di parlare di Christopher neppure per un secondo.  
“Ogni giorno riconosce sempre più espressioni, ora è in grado di capire il mio stato d’animo dalla voce. Sembra davvero di crescere un bambino, solo che non lo è. È pazzesco. Non credevo che ci sarei davvero arrivato.”  
“Oh, per Dio, Alan, sei la creatura più pomposa che io conosca, figurarsi se non ci credevi davvero.”  
“Non è esattamente facile credere _davvero_ di poter giocare ad essere Dio.”  
“Solo se credi davvero che ci sia un Dio, e che non sia tutta una questione di meccanica, di genetica, di biologia.”  
“Sai benissimo cosa credo, Hugh. È comunque una sensazione strana. Ho il potere della creazione nelle mani.”  
“Ed è divertente come fare sesso?”  
“È una sensazione simile. Cioè, quando ho sentito Christopher insultarti, la prima volta… è stato come essere circondato di luce, di energia elettrica, come se qualcosa mi travolgesse, come se qualcosa mi alzasse da terra.”  
“Hai avuto un orgasmo davanti a tuo figlio, dovresti vergognarti.”  
“Potresti evitare di dire certe cose in un luogo pubblico?”  
“Come sei seria, Joan. Vai via, lascia parlare noi uomini in pace, torna a fare l’uncinetto.”  
“Non fare battute sessiste in cui nemmeno tu credi.”  
“Anche tu sei noioso, Peter. Siete tutti noiosi. Quando porti Christopher fuori, Alan? Scommetto che lui è una compagnia molto più divertente di voi.”  
“… non sono sicuro di volerlo portare fuori.”  
“Giuro che sarò bravo, non gli insegnerò le parolacce, non gli faccio vedere un porno, lo giuro.”  
“Perché ti dipingi sempre come un depravato con tre neuroni e mezzo, Hugh? Qualcuno potrebbe cominciare a crederti.”  
“Bla bla bla. Al, perché non vuoi portarlo fuori?”  
“Non so come reagirebbe. Ho paura che ci siano troppi stimoli per lui, troppe cose che deve assimilare tutte d’un colpo.”  
“Fallo uscire un poco alla volta. Andiamo in campagna, il prossimo weekend, così ci saremo solo noi, e per lui sarà più facile.”  
“Uh. Potrebbe essere una buona idea.”

Fanno una gita in campagna, e poi una in montagna. Vanno a pescare al fiume, e Christopher impara a girare il mulinello nel momento esatto in cui farlo per catturare il pesce, come gli insegna Hugh. È incredibilmente orgoglioso di sé quando ne procura abbastanza perché la sua famiglia possa farne una grigliata. Peter gli insegna la meccanica, il funzionamento del corpo umano, i rudimenti della psicologia; Joan l’arte, l’astronomia. Hugh, come promesso, gli insegna a giocare alla Playstation. Alan si ritrova a doverlo staccare dalla televisione.  
“Ti fa male agli occhi.”  
“Ho gli occhi di vetro, non mi succederà niente.”  
E allora lo lascia lì un’altra mezz’ora, tra l’entusiasmo generale.

“Perché gli uomini credono in Dio?”  
Glielo chiede un pomeriggio, mentre Alan fa un cruciverba. Hanno visitato una chiesa, il pomeriggio prima, quando stava facendo buio. La luce delle candele si rifletteva sulla pelle di Christopher in modo splendido. Una manciata di persone pregavano, mormorando.  
“Per avere qualcosa in cui sperare.”  
“Ma la speranza non serve a niente. Ci sono i fatti, bastano quelli. Perché sperare? Come sperare che la vita migliori; la vita migliora quando fai qualcosa per migliorarla.”  
“Non tutti hanno le stesse possibilità, Christopher. Ci sono cose in cui puoi solo sperare, perché non hai concrete possibilità che accadano.”  
“E per questo che le persone credono in Dio? Per quello che non possono realizzare da soli?”  
“Non è così bianca e nera la faccenda, Christopher.”  
“Non capisco.”  
“Neppure io.”  
“Dio non esiste. È come credere in Superman.”  
“Ci sono persone che hanno bisogno della fede per andare avanti. Io ho avuto fede in te, ad esempio.”  
“Ma la tua non era davvero fede, Alan. Tu hai continuato a lavorare fino a quando non ho funzionato. È diverso. Le persone pregano sperando che questo Dio li aiuti. Non è meglio pregare altre persone e chiedere aiuto a loro?”  
Gli viene da ridere, e gli si avvicina. Gli mette i capelli dietro l’orecchio con un gesto affettuoso. “Ci sono cose che la logica non può spiegare. La religione è una di queste.”  
“Non capisco.”  
“Lo so, Christopher, lo so. Non ci pensare, è inutile.”  
“Come faccio a non pensare? Mi hai creato per questo. Il mio cervello non si spegne mai.”  
“Allora ripetiti che ci sono persone che credono in Dio per vivere. È semplice. A te serve l’elettricità, a me serve il cibo, ad altri serve il cibo e Dio. Non c’è altro modo possibile di spiegarlo. Ci sono persone che si aggrappano ai film, ai libri, alla musica, alla religione.”  
 “È illogico.”  
“Il mio obiettivo è riuscire a far sì che tu possa diventare in parte illogico.”  
“Mi sembra mostruoso, Alan, ti prego di desistere.”  
Alan ride e lo bacia sulle labbra.  
“Vedi? Anche questo è illogico. Tutti gli esseri umani hanno una parte folla fondamentale per la sopravvivenza.”  
“Questo non è illogico, è un sentimento. Li provo anche io. Sono estremamente logici, perché io ti amo in quanto mio creatore, mio insegnante, mio padre. Come amo Hugh e Joan e Peter per quello che mi danno. Tu mi ami in quanto figlio, in quanto il tuo esperimento più riuscito. È molto più logico della fede in Dio.”  
Alan sospira, arrendendosi. Gli dà un altro bacio, passa una mano tra i capelli liscissimi. “Riuscirai a capirlo, te lo prometto.”

Il suono del campanello, un unico suono traforante, lo sveglia di colpo. Alle quattro del mattino, trova Hugh davanti alla sua porta, con la faccia scura, grave, gli occhi enormi e lucidi di paura. Gli tremano le mani, si è morso le labbra fino a farle sanguinare.  
“… cos’è successo?”  
Entra dentro casa con passo pesante, isterico.  
“Qualcuno ha fatto la spia, Al.”  
“… cosa?”  
“Qualcuno del team. Non – non ho idea di chi, ma so che è trapelato, e – dobbiamo andarcene, Al. Io, tu, noi, e Christopher. Dobbiamo scappare. Ora”  
“Cosa? Perché?”  
“Perché non vogliono che Christopher esista.”  
“Perché non dovrebbero?”  
“Perché non vogliono davvero un’intelligenza artificiale in grado di pensare, Alan!”, gli grida in viso, con voce vibrante, “Non ha neppure due mesi e fa già discorsi su Dio, ti rendi conto? In quanto potrà arrivare tra un anno? Quando siamo andati al fiume si è riparato da solo, ti ricordi? Nessuno vuole che esista una creatura del genere, Alan! Dobbiamo scappare, dobbiamo mettere Christopher al sicuro –”  
Qualcuno sfonda la porta. Non è la polizia, non è l’esercito. È la forza misteriosa che agisce sotto la pelle dell’Inghilterra, che ne controlla le vene. Portano via Hugh prima che possa dire alcunché.  
“Lei è il signor Alan Turing, presumo?”, dice un uomo basso, tarchiato, dal viso aperto e pulito, senza un capello. Alan rabbrividisce davanti ad un serpente che sorride prima di un pasto.  
“Sapete benissimo chi sono, altrimenti non sareste entrati.”  
“Allora dovrebbe farci il piacere di dirci dov’è il suo laboratorio. I suoi esperimenti, i suoi appunti…”  
“Non le serve la mia collaborazione, e non gliela darò.”  
Sorride scoprendo tutti i denti. Sono grandi, ingialliti dalla nicotina. Alan giura di vedere del sangue tra gli incisivi, lungo i canini, come se avesse appena morso qualcuno. Schiocca le dita, e i suoi uomini si dirigono verso la stanza di Christopher, che dorme. Questo pensiero gli si cristallizza davanti: Christopher sta dormendo. Suo figlio sta dormendo. Voglio uccidere un bambino che dorme.  
“No!”, grida, prima che la serpe gli pieghi un braccio dietro la schiena.  
“Suppongo voglia assistere allo spettacolo.”, sorride, obbligandolo a camminare.  
Lo costringerà a vedere l’omicidio di un bambino.  
“Non glieli lasci fare!”  
“Signor Turing, non posso farci niente. Questi sono stati gli ordini, e vanno eseguiti.”  
Stanno facendo piazza pulita di ogni cosa. Strappano un pezzo di Alan per ogni foglio che distruggono.  
Quando si avvicinano a Christopher sente il cuore fermarsi.  
“Non potete portarmelo via, non potete portarmelo via!”  
Grida fino a quando gli fa male, e continua a urlare quando lo fanno a pezzi, quando gli squarciano il petto, quando gli scuoiano tutta la pelle fino a rivelare la sua anima di metallo e circuiti, e poi squartano anche quella.  
“Christopher!”  
Davanti a lui tutto scorre più lentamente e al contempo più velocemente. Il suo Christopher viene fatto a pezzi mese dopo mese, ed è in polvere in due secondi virgola cinque.  
“Lui pensava! Era un essere umano, come me e voi! Questo è omicidio! Avete ucciso una persona! Come avete potuto ucciderlo? Come avete potuto?”  
“Il mondo non era pronto per questo, signor Turing.”  
“Perché? Sono decenni che pensiamo all’intelligenza artificiale, sono decenni che ci lavoriamo! Io ci ero arrivato, era la creatura perfetta, e voi l’avete distrutto!”  
“Sapevamo che non avremmo potuto comandarlo.”  
“Non sapete niente!”  
“Sappiamo più di quanto sappia lei, Turing. È finita.”  
Lo trascinano con forza inaudita fuori da casa sua, che ormai puzza di sangue.

 _“Christopher è morto, signor Turing. L’ha ucciso lei con la sua arroganza, la sua stupidità.”_  
Si sveglia di colpo in una stanza che gli è estranea ancora dopo tre settimane. Non ha idea di dove l’abbiano portato. Non assomiglia ad una prigione, ma lo è. Lavora coi serpenti come una macchina, assieme a quelli che una volta erano i suoi migliori amici – e ora sono gusci vuoti, incolori. Il cuore non ha mai ripreso a battere.

Si impicca in quella stanza grigia un mese esatto dopo la morte di Christopher.  



End file.
